1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements on a lever operating device in an excavator comprising a boom mounted on the machine body to be pivoted vertically by the operation of a hydraulic cylinder and a working section mounted on the end of the boom to be operated hydraulically, said lever operating device operating controllably a controlling valve of the hydraulic cylinder for pivoting the boom and a controlling valve of a drive unit for operating the working section through the operation of the lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a breaker providing a ground-breaking tip or tilt reciprocated vibratorily by the drive unit of the working section on the end of the boom pivotably mounted on the machine body, above configuration of the excavator is provided with a control lever for operating the controlling valve of the hydraulic cylinder for pivoting the boom and a control lever for operating the controlling valve of the drive unit for driving the tilt and further equipped with an accelerator lever for controllably operating the accelerator of an engine. And in the operation of pivoting the boom to locate the tilt of the working section on the end of the boom in a predetermined position when the excavator is operated, it is rather desirable to gently pivot the boom for accurate location so that the accelerator lever is not operated, but only the control lever connected with the controlling valve of the hydraulic cylinder for pivoting the boom is operated. However, when the actual operation is carried out by driving the tilt, a great amount of oil needs to be fed to the drive unit for the tilt so that the control lever for operating the controlling valve of the drive unit is held by one hand and the accelerator lever is held by the other hand, the operation being carried out by operating these two levers with both hands.